


After the End

by purrplekat1989



Series: Ineffable Ruin [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Torture, War, Whump, blinding, fem Aziraphale, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: The Armageddon was successful. The world has ended. The war between heaven and hell is only just the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asher Fell is the name the demon Aziraphale finally ended up settling on.

'The war really wasted no time at the beginning.' Raphael thought wryly as he ducked behind a wall to avoid a blast of hellfire. By the time he and Asher had realized the were not -in point of fact- watching over the Antichrist, it was too late. 

He threw a bolt of his grace at where the hellfire seemed to be coming from, pinned down in his current spot for fear of chancing the flames. They could do a lot of damage. He would need to retreat, there was no way he could hold this position any longer.

"Well well well... What have we here?" 

The Angel jerked away from the unexpected voice. Its very tone leaving an unpleasant oily feeling on his skin. A flicker of grace formed in his fingers for a second before his hair was grabbed and he was thrown to the ground. A startled cry escaping him as his concentration broke and the light on his fingers popped out of existence.

His arms were pulled behind his back and bound. A sigil was scratched into his back. Not enough to do any real damage per se... Whatever it was had the effect of leaving his head fuzzy and unable to concentrate. He was dragged unceremoniously to his feet and out of his hiding space. The angels had been forced to retreat this round. A few prisoners of war had been taken from both sides... And it seemed that Raphael was among them. 

Gold eyes focused a little more when he was pushed to his knees in front of the throng. "Looks like we've caught a ranked one." There were demons standing in a loose semicircle around him. 

"Lord Beelzebub did say we could keep any spoils." A finger under his chin tilting his head up. Eyes defiant. "Looks like we'll need to teach him how to behave. You don't get to glare angel. It's not your place." 

Hellfire is a terrible substance. It's not simply flames. It's an almost living thing. Viscus and malleable and yet at the same time not. It was like oil, napalm, acid. Raphael hissed as his head was yanked back, golden glare never relenting as the demon pulled a little bottle from its pocket and popped the lid open. "Time to teach you your new place in life." The bottle was overturned in his face, flames a living being as they scorched his eyes. 

He _ screamed _. The pain was overwhelming and the hand on his hair literally the only thing that kept him from falling to the ground. He struggled against the restraints, wanting to claw at his eyes to make the pain cease. It didn't. It was a living entity in its own way. 

Thankfully the overwhelming pain soon gave way to the blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no cure for hellfire.

Asher had been watching from the back of the crowd. When the bottle of hellfire was pulled out she began to make her way to the cusp of the curve of demon onlookers. Hoping to head it off before... 

"Shit."She shoved her way you the center. "Enough. I have rights to this one." Somehow she managed to keep the possessive icy anger in her voice to a minimum. 

"Rights?" The demon allowed his prize to collapse to the ground, momentarily forgotten. Stepping forward as if to challenge her. 

"Rights. I have been *up here* for 6000 years. Working around him and heaven's BULLSHIT. And here you've gone and likely irreparably damaged the one Angel I had planned to keep as a pet." Her voice was cloyingly sweet as she swayed slightly, circling the demon and her angel. "You know quite well what I am capable of. Do you really want me to discorporate you and take him?" The metal claw on her finger tapped lightly against her belt buckle. 

He sputtered for a moment, fully aware of what she was capable of. Or at least what the paperwork said she was capable of... But then he backed down, letting her rouse the angel just enough to pull him to his feet. "Come on, Crowley. We're needed elsewhere."

-+-+-+-+-

"Shhh... Crowley, listen to me. You know my voice. Shhh... " Asher kept her voice low, trying to calm the panicking angel as best she was able. He had a hold on her wrists from when she had tried to examine the burn across his eyes. "You're safe. It's Asher. Listen to me." 

"Asher?" He still sounded disoriented, hissing a pained breath between his teeth, his hold on her wrists not letting up. "Hurts."

"I know it does." She said, extracting her wrists from his hold and folding his hands into his lap. "It's a hellfire burn. It can't be miracled better... But..." She paused, turning it over on her tongue before saying the rest. "I'm going to take care of you."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Asher brushed a few red strands away from his face, careful not to touch the burns. Hellfire was not something to be played with. And there was no way that she could heal the burns across her angels face. All she can really do was try to keep him calm and in as little pain as possible.

It definitely wouldn't be an easy task. She wasn't exactly known for being the most patient of demons. When AJ finally spoke his voice trembled, echoing her hands though he couldn't see it.

"Ash..." He gave a violent flinch as something outside the flat gave a loud POP. Whether it was a ball of Hellfire, an engine backfiring, or simply something falling over was anyone's guess.

Whatever it was it was enough to startle them both. Asher was able to push the panic aside, her hands coming to rest on the Angels shoulders. "It's okay AJ, it's okay you're safe here. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

  
  



End file.
